


【中文翻译】风在召我前去（Where the Sun Goes to Rest (On a Wind That Calls Me But Not You)）

by SeaSlience



Series: 山弗同人翻译计划 [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Grey Havens, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSlience/pseuds/SeaSlience
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Series: 山弗同人翻译计划 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804168
Kudos: 3





	【中文翻译】风在召我前去（Where the Sun Goes to Rest (On a Wind That Calls Me But Not You)）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where the Sun Goes to Rest (On a Wind That Calls Me But Not You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129933) by [ohmygoshwhatascream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygoshwhatascream/pseuds/ohmygoshwhatascream). 



弗罗多想，当他动身前往西方时，他应该不会带很多东西，毕竟他也没有什么想带的。这里的东西像是不再属于他了，袋底洞也感觉像是个陌生人的家，他倒成了冒名顶替的骗子。他不在属于这儿了，他只能乘船驶过贝烈盖尔*，前往极西的维林诺。或许在那里，在精灵之中，他能找到他想要的。  
  
但是他在寻找什么呢？宁静?快乐?疗愈?难道夏尔还不够吗？难道他现在拥有的，他被赐予的还不够吗？  
  
魔戒已经被毁了（“但不是经过你的手”，一个鬼魅般的声音喃喃低语，像是星辰寂寥的夜一样窒息)。夏尔被拯救了，他的伤痕却永远无法被治愈，他的伤疤永远不会消退。天越来越冷，夕阳西下，他只能追随着它前往西方。  
  
山姆知道他要离开了，他当然知道，他看到了那些行李，那些未曾出口的话都在弗罗多的眼中一一浮现。  
  
（弗罗多记起当时自己决定独自前往魔多的时候，那会儿山姆也看破了他的计划。看来他一直不善于隐藏秘密，至少这一点一直没有变过）  
  
他们还没有谈过这件事。他们迟早要说的，弗罗多绝会不告而别。  
  
至少现在这还是个秘密，一个所有人都知道的，但是没有人想要谈起的秘密。像是地毯下的灰尘一样，每个人都知道底下藏着灰尘，但是没有人会去打扫它*。就像这件事一样，他要暂时忘掉它。  
  
（就算弗罗多扫出了那么多灰尘，地毯下的空间也不足以容纳他的秘密。他必须要离开，没有其他的方法）  
  
自从他回来后，生活却没有回到从前，或者说回到弗罗多记忆中的样子。  
  
他能看见夏尔的伤疤也愈加深重，就算瑁珑树能弥补夏尔曾失去的一切，她也不是原来的集会树。  
  
被毁灭的东西从来不会重生，但可以被替换掉。  
  
（替换掉，他想。所有毁坏的老旧的东西都会被换成新的。或者他也会被替换掉吧。他会有新的心脏，新的思想。崭新的，不被雷云般的痛苦纠缠。极西之地将会重塑他，它一定会的，如果不会的话。他又干嘛要离开呢？）  
  
也许这样更好吧。从前的庄稼又会生长起来，田野又会被重新耕犁。袋底洞也被修复得焕然一新，花园甚至比曾经更加娇艳明丽。  
  
但这终究不是一样的，永远不会是一样的。  
  
怎么可能会像从前一样快乐？万事万物怎么可能会像从前一样？这是一个不同的时间，一个不同的世界。世间的一切都在改变，或许它们的改变是好的吧。弗罗多自己也变了，所以他现在只有一个地方可去。  
  
只有山姆没有改变分毫。  
  
山姆还在这儿，还陪在他的身旁。山姆的胸膛可以容纳下整个世界。他就在这儿，就在这儿陪着他。  
  
有些时候，痛苦会忘记前来侵扰，悲伤的记忆暂时模糊，弗罗多会看见山姆在袋底洞外的花园里，哼着快活的小调。每当这样的日子来临，他就觉得一切好像又恢复了正常，好像自己也能被治愈。  
  
山姆的手，那双能把了无生机的灰色变得绚烂明媚的手，能让微光驱散最深沉的阴影的手，那双能起死回生的手。那双手可以找回他们失去的美。  
  
山姆有时会坐在弗罗多身旁，一双大大地的，粗糙的双手摊开在太阳下，指甲里还残留着泥土，掌心上满是皱纹。弗罗多总会有一种冲动，他总是想说，“抚摸我吧，用你的双手治愈我，让我像你的花园一样生机焕然。”  
  
山姆偶尔抬起头，用带着星光的眼睛会看着他。他会浅浅地笑，两颊微红，嘴角微扬。弗罗多会偷偷地一瞥，看着山姆眼里的光，脸庞像喝醉了一样红。  
  
弗罗多想要牵起他强壮温暖的手，和他十指交扣。他会紧紧的握住山姆的手，好像他们生来就牵在一起。他想和山姆永远在一起，一起在袋底洞暖和的客厅里，一起在末日山炽热的火山口前。永远在一起，直到世界终结。  
  
每当他这么想着，肩膀上的刺痛或者是无名指上的残肢（他还没适应，甚至有时还会为此吃惊。那里并不是很痛，只是会常常不舒服，常常提醒他应该做什么）他有一个奇怪的念头——如果山姆的手能起死回生，那他的只能带来死亡。  
  
这想法让弗罗多压抑不堪。他像是多年前那个迷路的fauntling*，游荡在袋边洞。；那种感觉只纠缠过他一次——那还是因为父母双亡，留他在陌生的世界里孤苦无依，自己又被过继给一个没见过几面的叔叔。  
  
但他却没办法不去想，就好像魔戒还在侵扰着他。它已经毁了他，从里到外地毁了他。他害怕自己像是毒药，所有他接触的人和事物都会被感染，被困在他正经历的，永无止境的不安中。  
  
他还能听见魔戒粗鄙恶毒的语言，那声音并不时常出现，但他知道它就在那儿，咒骂着，低语着。  
  
魔戒被熔岩吞噬的画面在他眼前不断闪现如释重负的感觉却没有随之而来，取而代之的却是心碎，是一种独一无二的痛苦。他知道是魔戒还在作祟。更可怕的是，他偶尔会感到后悔，来自至暗深处的悔恨。这让他的恐惧更甚。  
  
所以，他知道自己必须去西方，他得把这身毒害送到另一个世界，地平线之下，大海之外的世界。他要去到精灵的世界，但愿他们能治愈他，但愿他们能抹去一切伤痕（可精灵像是银做的，像月光和迷幻的药水，像是水中倒映的星辰，像是冬日清晨吐出的白汽。他们不像金子，不像山姆那样温暖）。  
  
所以他坐在山姆身边，闭口不谈他的行李。灰尘还在地毯下面，没人去清理。  
  
山姆看向他，他看见他的眼眸中倒映着太阳。  
  
弗罗多想吻他，想摩挲他金线一样的头发。山姆又看了他一眼，他的目光落在弗罗多的嘴唇上。  
  
西方在召唤弗罗多，海鸥的啸叫声伴着腥咸的海风而来。  
  
“先生，我知道这不是我该管的，但是……你一定要走吗？”  
  
地毯还是被揭开了，灰尘露出来，粉末在阳光中起舞。就算他的名字已雄踞伟人之列，就算他的壮举永远被故事称颂，被歌谣传唱，山姆的声音还是平和温柔，依旧带着腼腆和犹疑，他还是那个谦卑的小园丁，指甲里像往常一样藏着泥土，头发闪耀着太阳般的光芒。  
  
“我……带我一起走吧，求您了；或者，或者留下吧……”  
  
他困难地吞咽着口水，声音抖颤，两手不安地抓着大腿。两眼依旧明亮，脸颊上的红晕闪闪发光。  
  
如果弗罗多可以留在夏尔，他一定会的。  
  
“你要和山姆一起，”他想，“带他一起走吧。你一定要和他一起在维林诺生活。要么……就留在夏尔。”  
  
但他的双肩如同坚冰，肌肤像是寒霜。就算山姆是太阳，他也无法再温暖他了。  
  
注：  
  
*贝烈盖尔（Belegaer，原文为Sundering Seas）：即中土以西的广阔海洋。  
  
*这里是个类比，所以后面山姆求弗罗多留下时，作者说“地毯被揭开了”  
  
*我只知道这是托老自创的词，并不知道它的释义，所以用英文代替了。


End file.
